villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bones
Bones (voiced by Tom Wyner) is a monster created by Finster on Rita Repulsa's orders and a villain from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. History When Rita Repulsa had Finster make Bones, he had set the Monster Matic machine on high so that the Power Rangers would be helpless against him in combat. Upon being created, Bones removed his head as he introduced himself to Rita and Finster wondered if he should have set the Monster Matic on low instead. When Bones was sent to Earth, Zordon told the Rangers that Bones had the power to shoot laser beams out his eyes, leap long distances, and to make himself disappear. Bones was also the keeper of the Time Device, which Rita was going to use to trap the Rangers in a time warp like she had done to Zordon. When the Rangers morphed and arrived to stop Bones, he removed his head and threw it in the air. As Bones' head hovered and spun around in mid-air, he used his ability to transport the Power Rangers into the Time Warp's alternate dimension. When Bones joined the Rangers in the Time Warp's dimension, he used his glowing skeleton warrior henchmen to fight the Power Rangers and Jason the Red Ranger fought with Bones. When Baboo and Squatt tried to blow up the Time Device with a bomb, Bones caused the ground to split open with his sword to stop the Rangers from reaching it, revealing a volcanic pit in the cracks of the ground. Red Ranger fought with Bones and he had his teammates shoot Bones with their Blade Blasters, blasting the monster to pieces. When Bones tried to piece himself together, Billy the Blue Ranger discovered his head was his weak spot and so he grabbed it and threw it to Trini the Yellow Ranger. After defeating his skeleton warriors single handedly with her Blade Blaster as she passed them by, Yellow Ranger destroyed Bones's head by tossing it down a crack in the ground into a lava pit. Without his head, Bones's body self-destructed. Bones is the first monster the Power Rangers ever faced that was created by Finster, and one of the few to have his own set of minions (glowing skeleton warriors). Although he never appeared physically again afterwards, an illustration of Bones was shown in Finster's monster book in the episode "Happy Birthday, Zack", next to a page that had an illustration of the season one monster Chunky Chicken. Trivia *Bones was the first boss in the original "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Super Nintendo video game. In the video game, he possesses some powers that are not in the episode, such as shooting balls of fire from his mouth when game players have destroyed Bones' arms and then the rest of his body, leaving only his hovering head left to destroy. See Also *Dora Skelton *Gold Mask *Bones Navigation Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Tokusatsu